Lunar: Silver Star Encore!
by Eliya Shirwood
Summary: Just as Laike proclaimed to Alex and Luna as he departed: "the world is filled with endless adventure!" The two will undergo yet another adventure in the near future, but how will the rest of the world react from the aftermath of Chaleon's crusade?
1. Prologue: It Was A Dream, Right?

**Official Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim any property of the Lunar franchise. It is the sole property of Game Arts, Studio Alex, and any other producer such as XSeed Games. I do, however, take claim to the addition of new characters, plots, and interactions that are formulated by me.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing seemed to stop the young man from climbing towards the precipice. Hordes of thunder bolts struck at his armored body, and though he was cruelly pummeled to the ground every time, he managed to stand back up. His stride showed no hint of pain nor regret as he gained closer towards the top. His eyes glistened brighter than the mystical clad on him; those very eyes reflected the determination he possessed to reach the person ahead of him.<em>

_She was levitating at the top of the platform; her fierce eyes glared down at the approaching Dragonmaster. The very appearance of this becoming Goddess radiated power that demanded dominance over the world decaying beneath her. Her perception was clouded in the whirlwind of anger – of agitation – to fathom such a mortal actually defying her presence. His each step brought her closer to seek his death, yet the back of her mind fought hard to restrain herself._

_The sky rained stronger strains of thunder with each unspoken command from the Goddess. The Dragonmaster endeavored through each shot as though smacked by insignificant pebbles. By the time he reached midpoint, the Goddess beckoned him with harsh words: belittling him for such futile efforts to reach her. Did he not hear her, or did he simply ignore her? Aggression took the reign of her insults as more bolts shattered against him._

_His armor dissipated little by little against the barrage, but recovered within mere seconds. He didn't need to worry about the possibility of the armor fading underneath her rage; he knew he would reach her in time._

_"Do not disobey your Goddess!" Her statement was tainted in absolute disgust as she continued to abuse the strong force opposing her, getting ever so closer. The young man was merely ten steps away from reaching the top, yet each advance was robed from him two-fold with each strike. He made up for such with larger strides and a brave smile._

_She shivered against his gracious smile, despite how insulting the gesture was to the Goddess. Her assault halted as her subconscious began to take over. The darken aura surrounding her lessened with each second as she looked down to him._

_"If you continue in your belligerence, you will be stripped of all your power!" A thunder bolt clashed against his shoulder, causing him to stumble back a step. "Just as Dyne was!"_

_He recovered in time to gain a few more steps. Only four more remained between him and the Goddess. The influx of the air around him scrapped against his armor; pieces clipped off in a rapid process before he realized the effects upon him. Nonetheless, he did not retreat._

_"Is that what you desire, Dragonmaster?" The Goddess cannot comprehend the meaning behind his determination. Does he not care if his stature- no, even his abilities- are torn from him for the rest of his life? Does he not understand the limitations he is bound by before this divine entity? The subconscious inside her stripped away the dominant persona in order to prevent the final blow she was starting to muster. At the same time, she wanted to decimate him and protect him._

_Despite his circumstances, he only smiled at her. No tears broke out of his eyes from the pain; no tremble wrecked his body from the toll of his endeavor. His stance was bold and fierce as he hesitated at the final step._

_"…That is of little consequence to me, Luna."_

_'Luna,' the Goddess repeated the name in her mind as she witnessed him taking the final step onto the platform. Almost on cue, the darkness engulfing her corroded in the presence of her real identity. Luna clenched her fists as she lessened her altitude. She hovered above him as he stepped in closer to the glowing circle of engrossing magic. They merely look into each other's eyes as they cherish their long-refrained reunion._

_"You were not supposed to come here," Luna admitted in a whimper while she looked at his distorted image. The magical armor resonated unstably against the overwhelming presence of magic gathering to her divine body. A simple glance gave off the impression that it'd give out at any moment. Once gone, he'd become victim to her almighty prowess. Nonetheless, he didn't move._

_"I came here to take you home." The young man spoke his goal with such resolve that she almost felt convinced to give in. However, the situation would not allow it; she was the only thing that could prevent the corruption of Lunar._

_"Though Ghaleon has perished, now that the Grindery of Althena has been reactivated, it cannot be stopped." A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of the inevitable results. "If it is allowed to continue, all of Lunar will become as lifeless as the wasteland of the Frontier."_

_She pointed at her core before she continued. "But… if this body dissipates, the magic its absorbing will run out of control with enough force to destroy the entire city." She knew the only option left was for her sacrifice, and she was willing to take it. This way she could prevent that resurrected version of the Goddess within her from inflicting any more harm-_

_"NO!" The man cried out as he stepped closer. His hands gripped tightly, his teeth grinded against one another to hold back his frustration._

_"I'm so sorry." Luna began weeping as she tried to continue looking into his eyes and maintain her resolve, "I must stay here… for you, for Lunar."_

_"I am NOT giving up, and you can't either!" His arm snapped at the air as he declared to her. "No matter how hopeless things may seem, we've come too far to fail!" She suddenly remembered their friends who had been beside him during his endeavor to arrive here; to confront Ghaleon and to save her. It made sense why they were not here with him; he wouldn't have allowed them to be at risk for the mission only he can to fulfill as the Dragonmaster –no, as himself._

_Instinctively, that smile of his reappeared as he spoke to her. "Let us believe in the power that resides within our hearts, Luna." He took one step forward._

_"Let us believe in the hope and trust entrusted to each one of us… and the brilliant future before us." He took another step forward; his armor dissipated in chunks as he got closer, and he didn't even acknowledge it. Any closer to her, and the armor would not remain. Ultimately, he'd be stripped of his prowess along with his life._

_"I know we'll find a way to overcome this if we trust in our hearts and work together… Luna."_

_She didn't have time to warn him –literally scream at him- before he walked forward into the threshold of her light._

_"NO! YOU'LL BE KILLED!"_

_She was too late; the aura surrounding her ate away at his being. Luna reluctantly watched as the person she loved was at the mercy of the horrendous nature of her power. The sight was gruesome as she witnessed the armor bursting into dust as it was overloaded with magic. Not even the fabled Dragonmaster could endure the massive intensity of the phenomenon that was the becoming Goddess._

_Tears built up in her eyes as she cried out his name. Not receiving an answer tore away at her courage as she covered her sight._

_'This can't be happening,' she desperately tried to convince herself as she heard the reaction fading._

_However, she then heard footsteps. Upon looking, she was brought to more tears. The young man was standing before her unharmed! In fact, he seemed to be radiating in a glow similar to hers, and of course he was smiling at her._

_"B-But… how?" Luna hesitantly spoke out as she looked to him. How was he able to survive such an onslaught? Was it by giving up the power of the Dragonmaster that he managed to slip out of her power's wrath? Her answer was given by his extended hand reaching out for her. His ever-present smile comforted her and beckoned for her._

_"Luna… Just as destiny brought us together, destiny will never keep us apart."_

_Just like that, she caved in to his reply. She felt the need to be in his arms, to work alongside him to resolve the world. She didn't have to do it all by herself: this man would willingly shoulder her burden without hesitation._

_Her hand reached out to his while she fell towards him. As she got closer, the glow he radiated became brighter… brighter, as if turning into a light that blinded her as she drew near…_

* * *

><p>Her eyes shoot open abruptly as she jumps from her bed. Luna is covered in sweat while she calms her shaky breathing. She takes in her surroundings to remember she is still in her room. The silence is somewhat comforting along with the dim lighting emitting from the window.<p>

'Was that all… just a dream?'

She rubs her eyes as she tries to awaken herself. The dreamy set of events reminds her that it was all part of the past: a clip from their initially innocent adventure just weeks ago that inadvertently ended up saving the world. She is still amazed that such trials only happened in such a short amount of time.

She stretches her arms as she slips out of bed, and slips on her slippers before she sneaks to the door. Dawn must be arriving soon, Luna deduces from the small amount of light seeping through the window over her bed. She turns the knob and enters the hallway with utmost silence as she looks to see who has woken up already.

Not much to her surprise, everyone seems to still be asleep. Her mother, who would usually be at work preparing breakfast, is missing along with her father (though he is always absent for most of the morning). More than likely, they are still asleep in the loft above the living room.

"I guess I should let them get more sleep," she whispers to herself as she sneaks to the adjacent door.

She didn't want to open this door leading to the basement since, as always, Nall is easily stirred by the slightest of noise and would cause a commotion so loud that ends up waking everyone else. She didn't like that outlandish habit of his, but she knew he wouldn't change even if she demanded him to.

However, Luna realizes that the door is already cracked open before she peeks her head closer to the door.

'He's already awake? That's odd.' Carefully, she pushes on the door with much caution to prevent any noise. She succeeds enough to get a small glimpse into the room. Despite how dark the entire room is, she is able to sense that he is not there.

'Oh, I bet I know where he is…' She praises herself in knowing such personal habits of his. She turns to the entrance and switches out her slippers for her leather boots. She looks back to make sure no one had been awakened by her investigation before she opens the door.

The bright introduction of the slowly rising sun blinds Luna while she closes the door behind her. Judging from the strong intensity of sunlight, she assumes that the time must be half-hour past dawn. Thankfully, no one in town would be awake as well; otherwise she would be embarrassed to walk around in public dressed in her green nightgown.

"Seriously, he is never awake at this time of the day. I wonder what brought this about," Luna considers aloud as she walks up the steep trail leading to the cliff in the west. Scattered branches from nearby trees offer shade from the warm delight of the sun's rays as she strolls up the trail.

During her walk, the air became intoxicated with the sound of an ocarina playing beautifully in the besetting scenery. The familiar tune confirms her suspicion as she picks up her pace.

The top of this cliff has always been the young man's favorite place to visit, ever since first hearing the epic of the former Dragonmaster, Dyne. In a way, Luna expected him to fade away from constantly cherishing that place after their somewhat parallel adventure came to an end. However, he proved that wrong as he continued to visit from time to time… though not as frequently.

Upon reaching the top's clearing, the sun graces her arrival with a blinding light. The ocarina's sound is so smooth and attractive without the the distance distorting its harmony. The air is subtly filled with his scent as the wind blows towards her. The direct light becomes tolerable after a while as she takes in the sight.

Standing below the lone tree is the young man playing on his instrument, facing the open world from the precipice. His brown hair flows with the mild wind, his green shirt and beige pants flutter against the wind as well. He is at total peace as he embraces the early time. Despite his back darkened by his shadow, she admires being able to see him from such a view.

She allows him to finish his tune before forcing a cough to get his attention. "So you are awake already, Alex? That sure is a great way to greet the day."

Not at all taken by surprise at her sudden greetings, Alex coolly turns around to see Luna waving to him as she walks closer. As she expected, his wonderful smile greets her first.

"Good morning, Luna."


	2. Good Morning!

"Good morning to you too, Alex." Luna approaches him, but stops short. She bends towards him and stares at him with a mischievous grin. His smile slips into a chuckle after he scratches his cheek.

"I guess I was found out," Alex admits while slipping his ocarina beneath his waist strap.

"You thought I wouldn't have found out? I'm always the first one to wake up in this family, after all."

Alex points his finger out while giving another chuckle. "You mean before this morning," he corrects her with some pride which entices her to punch his shoulder. It was more of a love tap compared to her usual paybacks; must have been something about the morning, Alex jests to himself.

Luna stands beside him as she looks up to the awaking sky above. "So why are you up so early?" She didn't need to ask why at this spot, since that was already obvious.

"I had a strong urge to see the sunrise, I suppose. Sorry that I didn't invite you along; it was quite a sight at the start."

"To see the sunrise, huh?" Luna crosses her arms and looks to him. She raises her brow as she studies his expression. He tries to steady his composure, but to no avail; she already caught on to his lie.

"I know when you are lying, Alex," Luna insists to him as she begins tapping her foot. "I'd like to hear the real reason."

Alex shifts his full attention to her and waves his hand in apology. "It's more of a half-truth, really. I did want to see the sunrise, but the truth is that I didn't have much sleep during the night."

Luna huffs, accepting his answer. "That's more like it." She leans into Alex and lays her head on his shoulder while looking out to the world beyond the precipice. "Though I guess I don't blame you. It is quite a sight."

"Yeah," Alex agrees and shares the view.

Even though they've witnessed the sight many times throughout their lives, they were always captivated by its large sprawl of magnificence. The grassy slope at their feet always seems to drop off into the distant meadow slanting into the base of the nearby mountain. Riding up the curve of that mountain introduces the glorious line of mountain ranges which obscures the horizon, though no one would ever mind because of the creeping manner at which the sun shines through the numerous crevices. Most observers did have to admit that it is a shame not to see the calm glisten of the ocean beyond its peaks.

Of course, the scene is not complete without the looming comfort of the distant planet, Blue Star, competing with the rising sun for the sky's affection overhead. It is a lovely spectacle to spot the planet's natural blue mixing with the dawn's complementary orange. No matter what time of the day, the sky is the center attraction of this location.

Perhaps Luna already understands why Alex continues to spend his time atop this splendorous peek. Aside from the view, this was a pivotal trigger to his travels and decisions throughout the struggle. Still, she wishes that he would keep that as more of a memory than a continual reminder.

Luna broke the calming silence by tugging his sleeve. "So what's this about not getting much sleep?"

Alex refuses to return the glance as he keeps watching the sun's creep over the mountain range. "Can't remember. I think it had something to do with Nall getting curled up in my face. Haha."

Luna gave him a whimsical expression before letting the subject go; he probably wasn't going to tell her about it anyway. "I had a rather interesting dream. Well, more like deja vu."

"Oh?"

This information catches Alex's attention oddly enough, but Luna looks aside instead trying not to show care. "It was that confrontation atop the Goddess Tower. Just the memories about it."

"I see." Alex puts his hand on her forearm which caught her notice. "Has that been bothering you? About everything that's happened?"

Luna fashions a smile to assure him that is not the case. "Not at all. It's in the past, so I don't worry about it." She looks to the lone tree at her right and down to the stone memento which once encased Dyne's possession: Athena's Sword. Of course, that was lost along with more important things.

"Alex, do you still... Um..."

"Yeah. I still cannot feel or embrace magic," Alex answers her unspoken question as he clenches his right hand. "I guess I really did relinquish my right as the Dragonmaster when I reached out for you, along with my touch for magic."

Luna bows her head down as she starts to sulk. She is the reason for his one-sided sacrifice, after all. Alex didn't give her much to time to indulge in the sorrow however, as he couples that hand with hers.

"I already told you not to blame yourself. I willingly gave those up in order to save you."

"But... that was your dream: to be the Dragonmaster."

"And I was able to become one in the end, right?" Alex squeezes her hand to remind her of the more important gain because of his determination.

"Heh, you sure know how to remain optimistic through and through, Alex." Luna grins at him while blushing. He couldn't stop himself from blushing as well because of her reaction, but he didn't mind. Luna looks up at the sky once more and gasps upon realizing something.

"Oh shoot, Mom must be already up by now. I better head back before she starts to worry." Reluctantly, Luna loosens her grip from his, as did Alex. They look at each other, knowing both of them regret abandoning this moment to be alone. It wasn't often that it was just the two of them without Nall around.

Alex smiles to lessen the disappointment. "That would be for the best. Otherwise they might start thinking the worst." He flinches at the thought because their father tends to think that way after Alex and Luna's return. By 'worse,' Alex implies about their relationship in contrast to harm of course. He then connects that with the reminder that Luna was still in her nightgown.

"By the way, what do you want for breakfast? I'm in charge for the day."

"That's a first: asking me what I want. Usually you insist on the daily supplements and things like: 'grain in the morning stops your stomach from churning,'" Alex jokes which did the trick to improve Luna's mood.

"I think it's time for a change, don't you think?"

"Sure. How about some bacon and eggs? I like mine-"

"Sunny side down, right? And the bacon on the edge of crisp," Luna interjects with the right facts. Alex laughs and shakes his head in agreement.

"Thanks Luna. We are still going to practice in the afternoon, right?"

Luna nods in agreement and wags her finger. Her expression shoots straight to serious. "And no slacking off! I want you there on time! This is going to be a very special event, remember?"

Alex flashes her a thumbs up before waving her off. As soon as she waves back, she jogs down the cliff towards the house. Alex takes his time watching Luna disappear into the house before changing his attention to the monument.

His mind comforts the many flashbacks of his adventure which started in their own homeland. Who would have thought that he'd become the honorary candidate to be the greatest champion of their time? That right permitted to him by the late legendary White Dragon in the caves to the southeast.

Still, he couldn't help but embrace an aching feeling in the back of his mind after looking out to the world once again. His conscious swaps between that and the desire to be with Luna.

"Wonder how this is going to play out," Alex asks himself while reaching back for his ocarina. He looks at its mouthpiece before inhaling and blowing into it. The melody from earlier returns to him as he continues his solo performance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Guess I really can't apologize for taking so long to return to this entry. Unfortunately, I haven't played my PSP (or any game console for that matter) for a long time, so I lost track of where I was going with this story. Bad, right? I looked at the rough draft I had for several chapters I wrote long ago, and could not remember what the premise was. Especially after reading the summary I put down.

More than likely I'm going to switch the perspective of this entry; first-person takes me longer than I want to reinterpret my thoughts. Oh, I went ahead and updated the prologue after seeing some personal mistakes (sorry about that).


End file.
